Irresistable
by BBQkitten
Summary: He was breathing heavily, trying to keep himself from lashing out at the small girl. He wanted nothing more than to strangle the little bitch until she turned blue but that tiny logical part of his brain knew that doing so would only lead to a one-way trip six feet under. So he did the next best thing. He punched Brian.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Ever since Vince first laid eyes on Brian, he was all the man could think about. He imagined running his fingers through those curly blonde locks as he softly ran his tongue across Brian's pink lips. He saw those tanned lean muscles wrapping around his torso in his sleep, reveled in the warmth the other imagined body created to his prone form lying alone in the basement. Brian was perfection—and Vince wanted him.

The only problem was that he couldn't have him. Because Mia's dainty little fingers had snatched up the handsome prize before Vince had even had a chance to act. And Dom already had plans for the blonde, plans that didn't include Vince with the buster. Not that anyone knew that Vince wanted Arizona; he would never admit that he didn't accept the outsider because he was severely attracted to him. Everyone would think him weak for being gay—except he wasn't; at least he didn't think he was. This was the first time he had ever been attracted to someone of the same sex and he was determined to write it off as exhaustion.

The attraction didn't go away, the blonde continued to cause Vince ample amounts of frustration and a serious case of blue balls. And he didn't like it one bit. He tried to hook up with some of the race bunnies, hoping that they would relieve his pent up sexual tension however they did nothing but cause him more aggravation.

He was in the garage one day, working on some piece of crap clunker for an old hag that refused to admit that it would be better to just buy a new car when Dom had had enough. Brian had been over to the Toretto's for breakfast before everyone headed over to the garage. Mia had had her hands all over him, wrapping her skinny little twig arms around Brian's midsection like Vince had dreamed of the blonde doing to him so many times before. The action coupled with a quiet giggle from the girl caused the large man to snap. Standing up abruptly, he stalked over towards the couple and wrenched the blonde from the twat's hold. He was breathing heavily, he shoulders heaving up and down, hunched over slightly in exertion, trying to keep himself from lashing out at the small girl. He wanted nothing more than to strangle the little bitch until she turned blue but that tiny logical part of his brain knew that doing so would only lead to a one-way trip six feet under. So he did the next best thing.

He punched Brian.

He froze has soon as his fist made contact with that beautiful face. His eyes widened and he released his hold on the blonde, backing away slightly as Brian cursed up a storm. Dom grabbed Vince by the front of his shirt, eyes burning in anger and something else Vince couldn't interpret, and shoved him out the door, "Go cool off then go to the garage."

And Vince left, already feeling like he had been drenched in ice water. He couldn't have been any less hot under the collar. This was it. He knew that this was the end. Brian would never talk to him again, Dom would be pissed beyond belief, and Mia would give him the arctic experience, a mixture of cold shoulders and icy glares. He thought about leaving right now, of saving Dom the trouble of kicking him out later, but quickly dismissed the idea. The Torettos were his family and he would be damned if he left them before they made him.

He drove over to the garage and quickly set to work on the hag's clunker, trying to ignore everyone when they came trickling in and hiding the wince when he saw the darkened skin around the Buster's eye. Dom came over to him and clapped him on the shoulder a little more roughly than usual and nodded towards the office. Vince set down his monkey wrench and followed the bald man into the office who closed the door behind him.

"I saw the way you were looking at my sister, V," He started, folding his arms across his chest as he leaned against one of the walls. "You weren't pissed that Brian was touching Mia." Vince tensed, his fists clenching against his sides as his face lost all color. "You were pissed Mia was touching Brian."

Vince looked away, unable to face the man who had figured him out so easily.

"You can be a real idiot some times, V. You have some serious misplaced anger." Vince looked up, eyes widening slightly. "Those two aren't together. They never have been."

Vince took a step back as he unclenched his fists. "What do you mean?"

Dom shook his head, "Exactly what I said, Brian and Mia have never nor will they ever be in a relationship."

The brunette's eyebrows come together in confusion and Dom chuckled, unfolding his arms and grasping Vince's shoulder in a brotherly shake. "Let's just say Mia has the wrong anatomy for Brian to ever be interested in dating her."

Vince's eyes widened to the point he was afraid they were going to roll onto the floor.

"You mean to tell me, that Brian has been into dick this entire time? Then why the fuck was he all over Mia?"

Dom closed his eyes and rubbed his head, the friendly smile falling from his lips like water, "The kid was—is—in some serious shit. He has to pretend to be close to Mia in order to get close to me." Vince's face tightened as he waited for Dom to continue. "The kid was a cop. Not a real one but he was working for the feds, trying to find the ones responsible for the interstate truck heists." Vince's face became hard and he tensed again, ready to go out to the garage and pummel the kid for real this time, but a firm hand on his upper arm halted all thoughts of murder. "The kid was in some deep shit. This job was his only way of staying away from doing hard time."

Vince slowly relaxed slightly, "How'd you find out?"

"Kid told me; a week into the assignment. We were able to pin it on Tran and the pigs let him go and he came back." He shook his head, "He's a good kid, Vince. And he doesn't deserve your anger. But if you want to get him in your bed you better hurry, I hear that Hector has been looking at his ass too much to want to stay platonic for much longer. And as much as I like the guy I would rather not add him to the family."

He nodded, slowly releasing all of his tense muscles as he made his way to the door.

"One more thing," Dom added, just as Vince was about to open the door. "Don't hurt him."

Vince shook his head, "Don't plan on it, Dom. Don't ever wanna hurt him."

Dom nodded, giving his best friend a small smile and gave a pointed look towards the door. "Then you better not make him wait any longer."

The brunette smiled and opened the door, a determined look on his face. His eyes quickly found Brian's prone form, bending over an old Camaro in the far corner of the garage. Vince quickly but silently made his way over to the blonde, he gently placed his hands on those sinful hips, causing the body in front of him to tense. Brian slowly looked back as he stood up, eyes widening as he took in the large form pressed tightly against his own.

"Vince?"

Vince smirked and leaned in, pressing his lips lightly against Brian's neck. "Brian?" He asked cheekily. Brian turned around in Vince's arms and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. The brunette smiled and moved his arms to encompass the Brian's waist, "You and Mia together?"

Brian's eyes widened and shook his head in denial, "Nah man, she and I are just friends."

His grinned widened as he leaned in and slowly pressed his lips against the blonde's. "Good," he whispered as he pulled away. "Cuz you're already taken."

Brian grabbed onto Vince's front and gaped at Vince, stuttering out a quiet, "What?"

"Exactly as I said," he whispered, leaning in to place another gentle kiss on the Buster's lips. "You're taken. Have been since the first time I laid eyes on you. You just didn't know it at the time."

The blonde laughed and shook his head in amusement, "You know, you sure have a weird way of asking a guy out."

Vince shrugged and pulled the blonde into a tight hug, "What can I say, I've never really been classified as normal, now have I?"

**AN: Wowza! Not my favorite pairing but a close second. ;) **

**Please review and tell me what you thought of it: good or bad.**


End file.
